Sparking! Pretty Cure SP El Milagro del mañana! La última Pretty Cure!
by jhondb2013
Summary: Es un futuro diferente, donde reina el caos y la destrucción pero no todo está perdido, hay una esperanza, aún queda... La última Pretty Cure!


NOTA: La línea de tiempo en la que transcurrirá este especial es muy distinta a la línea de tiempo original, en otras palabras, un futuro alternativo

* * *

Coronel Sintresk: ¿Ahora que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dejar que esta ciudad caiga por no lastimar a tus padres? ¿O piensas matar a tus padres por no dejar caer esta ciudad? ¿Qué decides, eh?

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "I was waiting for this moment" - Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica [Shinpen] Hangyaku no monogatari Original Soundtrack]

Cure Equal: [con lágrimas en sus ojos] Hay una frase que dice: "Es mejor sacrificar a una persona que sacrificar a millones de ellas", así que no dejaré que tú acabes con esta ciudad por culpa mía, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte

[CURE EQUAL MUEVE SUS BRAZOS FORMANDO LA LETRA X, Y COLOCA SUS MANOS ABIERTAS AL FRENTE Y DE AHÍ SALE UNA ESFERA ROJA BRILLANTE CON UNOS PEQUEÑOS RAYOS ROJOS]

Cure Equal: Lo siento, Papá, Mamá, les aseguro que después de esto estaré con ustedes en el otro mundo, Desaparezcan! Pretty Cure... Sparking...

Coronel Sintresk: ¿Que piensa hacer esa chiquilla?

[DE REPENTE CURE EQUAL PIERDE EL BRILLO DE SUS OJOS Y CAE DESMAYADA, ACTO SEGUIDO SE DESTRANSFORMA Y QUEDA COMO HATSUKO]

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[EN EL HOSPITAL DE LA CIUDAD IZAWA...]

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "EMERGENCY" - Gundam Build Fighters Original Soundtrack CD 1]

Enfermera: ¡Rápido! ¡Traigan a la paciente!

Asistente: ¡Su pulso disminuye rápidamente! ¡Debemos Re-animarla!

[ENTRE VARIOS DOCTORES SE LLEVAN A HATSUKO A LA SALA DE REANIMACIÓN]

[SHIZUKA, AZUKA Y MARISE LA ACOMPAÑAN HASTA LA PUERTA DE LA SALA DE REANIMACIÓN]

Enfermera: Lo siento niñas, no pueden seguir

Shizuka: Hatsuko...

[EN LA SALA DE REANIMACIÓN...]

Doctor: 3, 2, 1, ¡despejen! [manda el electrochoque a Hatsuko quien seguía sin abrir los ojos] ¿Sus signos vitales?

Asistente: No hay respuesta

Doctor: Otra vez, 3, 2, 1, ¡Despejen! [manda otro electrochoque] ¿Signos vitales?

Asistente: Sigue sin responder

Doctor: Maldición! Va de nuevo! 3, 2, 1, ¡Despejen! [manda el tercer electrochoque]

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[LA MÁQUINA QUE MIDE EL PULSO COMIENZA A EMITIR UN PITIDO CONTINUO]

Asistente: No puede ser

Doctor: [con algo de tristeza] Hatsuko Yamamuro, se ha ido de este mundo, ¿Quien va a dar la noticia?

Enfermera: Yo voy

[LA ENFERMERA SALE DE LA SALA DE REANIMACIÓN]

Enfermera: ¿Ustedes son los familiares de Hatsuko Yamamuro?

[TAKESHI, SAORI Y SOTA YA HABÍAN LLEGADO AL HOSPITAL PORQUE RECIBIERON UNA LLAMADA DE PARTE DE SHIZUKA]

Takeshi: Sí, somos sus familiares, Dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija?

Enfermera: [agacha la cabeza] No sé como decírselo, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero...

Saori: No me digas que...

Sota: ... mi hermana ha...

Enfermera: Sí, Hatsuko Yamamuro... ha fallecido

Shizuka: [llorando] No puede ser

Azuka: [con lágrimas en sus ojos] [pensando] ¡Idiota! [golpea la pared] Por eso le dije que se quedara

Marise: [llorando] Y pensar que llevábamos solo una semana de habernos conocido

Enfermera: Lo siento mucho

"Hatsuko ha fallecido, su familia y amigos se encuentran muy tristes, la amenaza Slugger no cesó pero Cure Elite, Cure Berserker y Cure Forte se encargaron de ellos... hasta ahora"

[UNA HORDA DE SLUGGERS RODEA A LAS CURES]

Cure Berserker: Son muchos!

Cure Forte: Y lo peor, ya no podremos pedir refuerzos, nuestros CurePulses han sido destruidos y a duras penas logramos mantenernos transformadas

[CURE BERSERKER VA A GOLPEAR A UN SLUGGER PERO A ÉSTE NO LE HACE NINGÚN DAÑO EL GOLPE DE BERSERKER]

Cure Berserker: ¡¿QUÉ?!

[EL SLUGGER GOLPEA A CURE BERSERKER CON SU CABEZA DE ACERO Y SE LA LLEVA A LA BOCA, LUEGO CON SUS GRANDES COLMILLOS LA PARTE POR LA MITAD, CURE ELITE Y CURE FORTE QUEDAN TRAUMATIZADAS POR EL SUCESO]

Cure Elite: [traumatizada] Azuka... [se arrodilla] No, no puede estar pasando, 2 muertes en menos de una semana, esto... esto tiene que ser una pesadilla

Cure Forte: Por favor Elite, hay problemas más importantes... [un Slugger la aplasta]

Cure Elite: ¡FORTE!

[CURE FORTE HABÍA SIDO APLASTADA Y POSTERIORMENTE ASESINADA, TODOS SUS HUESOS HABÍAN SIDO DESTRUÍDOS Y SOLO QUEDABA SU CUERPO]

Cure Elite: Ya no más! ¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto!

[CURE ELITE LE INTENTA PROPINAR UNA PATADA EN LA NUCA AL SLUGGER PERO NO LE AFECTA, EL SLUGGER LA TOMA Y LA ESTAMPA CONTRA EL SUELO EN VARIAS OCASIONES, COMIENZA A SANGRAR EN LA MITAD DERECHA DE SU CARA]

[EL SLUGGER LANZA A CURE ELITE CONTRA UN EDIFICIO EL CUAL TENÍA UNA VIGA QUE SOBRESALÍA DEL EDIFICIO, ESA VIGA ATRAVIESA EL CORAZÓN DE CURE ELITE]

Cure Elite: Espero que lo que venga, sea un futuro diferente... [cierra sus ojos y muere]

"Sparking! Pretty Cure Tokubetsu-hen 2: El Milagro del mañana! La última Pretty Cure!"

"Después de la muerte y desaparición de todas las Pretty Cure del planeta Tierra han pasado 103 años, Japón, Estados Unidos yalgunos países de latinoamérica y Europa han logrado protegerse de los Sluggers gracias a la formación de la 'ASB (Anti-Sluggers Brigade)' la cual fue el resultado de la unión entre los Departamentos de defensa de Estados Unidos, Japón, Rusia y Corea del Norte, se encargó de crear una gran barrera anti-sluggers alrededor de esos países la cual los mantenido protegidos desde hace más de 30 años, aún se recuerdan a las heroínas que se sacrificaron por la protección mundial"

[EN EL MUSEO DE HISTORIA DE LA CIUDAD IZAWA...]

Guía: Y bien, aquí están las estatuas en honor a nuestras 47 heroínas quienes sacrificaron su vida por la seguridad de la tierra, tenemos en primer lugar a las Max Heart, conformado por 3 integrantes, Cure Black, Cure White y Shiny Luminous...

Tsubasa (tiene 14 años): Pretty Cure... daría lo que fuera por ser como ellas... protegería el planeta que alguna vez ellas trataron de proteger

Guía: Y después tenemos a las Eternal Dream Guardian, un dúo conformado por Cure Love y Cure Future, tenían un gran poder, podían vencer a varios Sluggers de un solo golpe

Estudiantes: Uhhhhh! Impresionante!

Guía: Y eso no es todo, también eran amables y buenas con las personas aunque como todo dúo tenían algunos rozes pero eso no les impidió que salieran adelante y protegieran el planeta...

[DESPUÉS DE LA EXCURSIÓN...]

Misaki: Oye Tsubasa, ¿ya te vas a casa?

Tsubasa: Sí, ¿acaso necesitas algo?

Misaki: No... bueno sí

Tsubasa: ¿Qué?

Misaki: Si quieres puedes venir con nosotras a nuestra fiesta de té

Tsubasa: Veré que puedo hacer

[TSUBASA SE VA A CASA]

Misaki: Tsubasa siempre tan seria

[EN LA CASA DE TSUBASA...]

Tsubasa: Ya llegué

Padre de Tsubasa: Que bueno que llegaste

Tsubasa: [mientras deja los zapatos y su bolso] ¿Dónde está mamá?

Padre de Tsubasa: Dijo que llegaría tarde nuevamente, el trabajo la está presionando mucho

Tsubasa: Ya veo, me voy a mi cuarto

Padre de Tsubasa: Sí, la cena estará lista en unos minutos

[EN EL CUARTO DE TSUBASA...]

Tsubasa: [pensando] Definitivamente me gustaría ser una Pretty Cure, una muy fuerte y con ataques espectaculares y poderosos

[AL SUR DE LA CIUDAD, UN SLUGGER REPULSIVO LOGRA ROMPER LA BARRERA PROTECTORA E INGRESAR JUNTO A UNA GRAN HORDA DE ÉSTOS A LA CIUDAD]

[UN SLUGGER DESTRUYE POR COMPLETO UN LABORATORIO QUÍMICO Y ÉSTE ESTALLA, SE PRENDE EN LLAMAS]

[TSUBASA OYE LA EXPLOSIÓN Y SE ASOMA POR LA VENTANA]

Tsubasa: Ahí está mi mamá!

[TSUBASA SE LANZA POR LA VENTANA, COMO PERTENECE AL CLUB DE GIMNASIA LOGRA HACER UNA PIRUETA DE GIMNASTA OLÍMIPICA PARA CAER DE PIE Y CORRER HACIA EL LABORATORIO]

Tsubasa: ¡Mamá, Mamá, Mamá!

[TSUBASA LLEGA AL LABORATORIO E INTENTA LANZARSE PERO ALGUIEN LA DETIENE, ESE ALGUIEN ES EL PADRE DE TSUBASA QUIEN LA SIGUIÓ HASTA AHÍ]

Tsubasa: ¿Qué haces Papá?

[LA MADRE DE TSUBASA HABÍA QUEDADO ATRAPADA BAJO UNOS ESCOMBROS]

[TSUBASA Y SU PADRE VAN HACIA DONDE ESTÁ SU MADRE E INTENTAN SALVARLA PERO EL FUEGO YA SE ESTABA ACERCANDO A GRAN VELOCIDAD]

Madre de Tsubasa: No lo lograrán, el fuego ya viene

Tsubasa: [con lágrimas en sus ojos] No digas eso! Claro que podremos salvarte! Sólo necesito mover esta tabla! [intenta levantar la tabla pero es muy pesada]

Madre de Tsubasa: Les digo que no podrán, mejor sálvense ustedes

[EL FUEGO CUBRE COMPLETAMENTE A LA MADRE DE TSUBASA]

Tsubasa: ¿Mamá?

Madre de Tsubasa: Esposo mío, Hija, ustedes tienen que vivir

Padre de Tsubasa: Rápido, huyamos de aquí

[TSUBASA Y SU PADRE HUYEN DEL LUGAR MIENTRAS ÉSTE DESAPARECE CON UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN, UNOS SLUGGERS LOS ESTÁN PERSIGUIENDO]

Padre de Tsubasa: No puede ser!

Tsubasa: [secándose las lágrimas] ¿Qué sucede?

Padre de Tsubasa: Ahí vienen! Y vienen por nosotros!

Tsubasa: ¿Vienen por nosotros?, Pues yo iré por ellos [Tsubasa se suelta del brazo de su padre y se dirige con furia hacia los Sluggers] ¡Mamá, vengaré tu muerte!

[CUANDO TSUBASA SE ENCUENTRA FRENTE A FRENTE CON LOS SLUGGERS, ÉSTOS PREPARAN SUS HOCICOS PARA LANZAR VARIOS PROYECTILES]

Tsubasa: ¡Adelante, disparen, acaben conmigo como hicieron con mi mamá malditos miserables!

Padre de Tsubasa: ¡No, hija!

[COMIENZA SLOW MOTION]

[LOS SLUGGERS LANZAN VARIOS PROYECTILES HACIA TSUBASA QUIEN LOS IBA A RECIBIR PERO SU PADRE LLEGA Y ÉL ES QUIEN RECIBE LOS PROYECTILES EN VARIAS PARTES DE SU CUERPO CAUSÁNDOLE LA MUERTE INSTANTÁNEA]

[TERMINA SLOW MOTION]

Tsubasa: [traumatizada] Esto debe ser una pesadilla, debe serlo! [huye del lugar y llega a una morgue (lugar donde dejan los cadáveres) abandonada, mientras Tsubasa huye, su padre está siendo devorado por los Sluggers]

[EN LA MORGUE ABANDONADA...]

[AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...]

[TSUBASA DESPIERTA Y SE ASUSTA PORQUE DURMIÓ CON UN ESQUELETO]

Tsubasa: ¡WAAA! ¡UN MUERTO! [lanza el esqueleto al suelo]

[UNA LUZ BRILLANTE COMIENZA A FASTIDIAR LA VISIÓN BREVEMENTE A TSUBASA]

Tsubasa: Esa luz, ¿de dónde vendrá?

[TSUBASA SE DIRIGE HACIA UN PEQUEÑO COFRE DE DONDE PROVENÍA LA LUZ FASTIDIOSA]

Tsubasa: Un cofre [intenta abrirlo pero no puede] Rayos! Esta cosa no se abre [deja de intentar abrir el cofre y lo tira hacia la pared]

Tsubasa: ¡Maldita sea! Mejor me voy a casa

[TSUBASA SE VA Y SE MUESTRA EL COFRE, ÉSTE COMIENZA A ILUMINARSE DE COLOR ROJO]

[EN CASA DE TSUBASA...]

Tsubasa: Ahora esto se ve muy solo [comienza a sollozar] Mamá, Papá [pone cara de vengadora] Les prometo que vengaré su muerte, acabaré con esos malditos! [pone su puño en posición de venganza]

[PASAN 3 AÑOS]

[TSUBASA SALE DE SU CASA HACIA EL COLEGIO]

[EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES...]

Misaki (tiene 16 años): Mira a Tsubasa, el año pasado también era muy seria y este año lo es aún más

Kyoko (amiga de Misaki, tiene 16 años): Sí, y me han dicho que los chicos que han tratado de acercársele han sido desechados como si fueran basura

Misaki: Es cierto, siempre se ha mantenido ajena a lo que hacemos en la clase, por ejemplo, cuando nos toca hacernos en equipo para realizar alguna actividad ella siempre la realiza sola, no importa lo que pasara o lo que los demás le dijeran

Kyoko: Yo no sé pero a mi hasta me da miedo acercámerle

Shingo (el tipo más popular de la clase): Oye, te llamas Tsubasa ¿no?

Tsubasa: [con mirada fría] Sí, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shingo: [le pasa un escalofrío] Solo quería saber si quieres salir conmigo

Tsubasa: Hmmmm...

Shingo: [ilusionado] ¿Sí?

Tsubasa: Hmmmmm... Lárgate!

Shingo: ¿Qué?

Tsubasa: Te dije que te largaras!

[SHINGO SE VA DESILUSIONADO]

Hikaru (amigo de Shingo, tiene 17 años al igual que Shingo): Oye Shingo, me impresiona

Shingo: [con aura de depresión] ¿Qué te impresiona?

Hikaru: Que el tipo más popular de la clase haya sido tratado como una basura en frente de todos

Shingo: Sí... [comienza a llorar de una forma muy cómica, estilo anime] Que humillación!

Tsubasa: [pensando] No tengo tiempo para esas estupideces de salir con chicos, tengo un objetivo muy importante, acabar con esos malditos de una vez por todas

[DESPUÉS DE LAS CLASES...]

[TSUBASA VA CAMINANDO SOLA POR LA CALLE, PASA POR LA MORGUE ABANDONADA DE HACE 3 AÑOS, LA MISMA LUZ FASTIDIOSA APARECE DE NUEVO, TSUBASA VA HACIA EL COFRE NUEVAMENTE]

Tsubasa: Vamos a ver si por fin lo puedo abrir [abre el cofre sin dificultad alguna y encuentra el CurePulse perteneciente a Cure Equal] [sorprendida] Esto es...

[SE MUESTRA LA IMAGEN DE LA ESTATUA DE CURE EQUAL Y SUS COMPAÑERAS, LUEGO SE MUESTRA LA IMAGEN DEL CUREPULSE EN LA MUÑECA IZQUIERDA DE LAS ESTATUAS]

Tsubasa: El CurePulse que perteneció a Cure Equal...

[EL CUREPULSE SE ACTIVA Y COMIENZA A ESCANEAR A TSUBASA]

Tsubasa: ¿Qué pasa? [el CurePulse se pega a la muñeca izquierda de Tsubasa] ¿Qué?

[EL CUREPULSE COMIENZA A CAMBIAR DE FORMA Y COLOR A UNO DE COLOR GRIS CON AZUL, SE PIERDE LA FUNCIÓN DE USAR TARJETAS PERO SE AÑADEN COMANDOS DE VOZ]

[EL CUERPO DE TSUBASA COMIENZA A ILUMINARSE DE COLOR AZUL CLARO]

Tsubasa: ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME PASA?!

[COMIENZA LA TRANSFORMACIÓN INSTANTÁNEA]

?: ¡Trayendo orden y equilibrio al mundo entero! ¡Cure Techna!

[LA LUZ SE DESVANECE Y APARECE UNA CHICA CON UNA ESPECIE DE SEMI-ARMADURA Y SIN FALDA (algo parecida al traje que usa Angela Balzac de Rakuen Tsuihou)]

Cure Techna: Soy... ¿una Pretty Cure?

[LA GEMA DEL PECHO COMIENZA A ILUMINARSE DE COLOR AZUL]

Cure Techna: Me siento... poderosa [golpea una columna y el edificio se cae pero logra salir rápidamente] Soy, veloz [hace un "pequeño" salto de 8 metros, hace un salto mortal y cae de pie, la caída origina un gran cráter] Me siento más ligera que antes ¿Ah? Con esto... [pone expresión desafiante] Podré vencer a esos malditos!

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Internal War" HeartCatch PreCure Original Soundtrack]

[CURE TECHNA CORRE VELOZMENTE HACIA LA GRIETA DE LA BARRERA Y ENCUENTRA UNA HORDA DE SLUGGERS LOS CUALES LA DETECTAN Y SE DIRIGEN A ATACARLA]

Cure Techna: ¡Vengan por mí, malditos!

[LOS SLUGGERS SE DIRIGEN A TODA VELOCIDAD HACIA CURE TECHNA Y ÉSTA TAMBIÉN SE DIRIGE HACIA LOS SLUGGERS]

[CURE TECHNA INTENTA GOLPEARLOS PERO NO LES HACE EFECTO EL GOLPE]

Cure Techna: ¿Qué?

[UN SLUGGER LA GOLPEA PERO CURE TECHNA LOGRA DEFENSERSE INCONSCIENTEMENTE]

Cure Techna: ...

[ENTRE VARIOS SLUGGERS LA RODEAN PARA ATACARLA]

Cure Techna: Si con los golpes que les he propinado no se mueren, entonces ¿cómo los elimino?

[DEL BRAZO DERECHO DE CURE TECHNA COMIENZA A EMERGER UN ARMA LA CUAL AGARRA Y COMIENZA A DISPARAR DESCONTROLADAMENTE VENCIENDO A LA HORDA DE SLUGGERS QUE HABÍA EN ESE MOMENTO]

Cure Techna: Oye, Detente!

[CURE TECHNA VE QUE NO HAY NINGÚN SLUGGER Y SE VA DEL SITIO]

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

?: Oye!

Cure Techna: ¿Sí?

?: Ven conmigo

Cure Techna: Err... ya voy

[EN UN LUGAR ABANDONADO...]

Cure Techna: ¿En dónde estoy?

?: Ya te explico, mi nombre es Yuna Misumi, soy la descendiente de Nagisa Misumi, más conocida como Cure Black

Cure Techna: ¿Eres descendiente de la legendaria Cure Black?

Yuna: Así es, vi como luchabas contra esos Sluggers y todavía tienes mucho que aprender

Cure Techna: Pero si eres descendiente de Cure Black, ¿Porqué no saliste a ayudar?

Yuna: Quería ver tus habilidades, por eso no intervine además, no soy una Pretty Cure como tal a pesar de que tengo el poder de una de ellas [ya está en la salida] Te espero mañana después de las clases, será mejor que no faltes ya que esto te incumbe

Cure Techna: Sí

Yuna: Tu transformación se terminará en 3...

[EL CUERPO DE CURE TECHNA SE ILUMINA NUEVAMENTE DE COLOR AZUL]

Yuna: 2...

[EL CABELLO DE CURE TECHNA VUELVE A LA FORMA DEL CABELLO DE TSUBASA]

Yuna: 1...

[DESAPARECE EL TRAJE DE CURE TECHNA Y LE APARECE EL UNIFORME ESCOLAR A TSUBASA]

Yuna: Se acabó el tiempo [Yuna finalmente se va del lugar y deja a Tsubasa sola]

Tsubasa: Esto... fue muy extraño [se revisa la mano y ve que tiene una especie de gema azul] ¿Y esta gema? [guarda la gema azul]

[AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...]

[DESPUÉS DE CLASES...]

[TSUBASA REGRESA AL LUGAR DONDE ESTABA YUNA]

Yuna: Llegas tarde

Tsubasa: ¿Eh? Qué mentira!

Yuna: No importa, ven conmigo

[YUNA SE LLEVA A TSUBASA A UNA CAVERNA SUBTERRÁNEA DONDE TIENE UNA ESPECIE DE CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTO FÍSICO]

Yuna: Comencemos con el entrenamiento! Transfórmate

Tsubasa: Pero yo no sé como transformarme

Yuna: No importa, hazlo

Tsubasa: A ver, ¡Transformación!

Yuna: A ver otra

Tsubasa: ¡Henshin!

Yuna: Trata de decirlo en latín

Tsubasa: ¿Y eso cómo se dice?

Yuna: "Praesent Mauris"

Tsubasa: A ver, ¡Praesent Mauris!

[LA GEMA EN EL PECHO DE TSUBASA COMIENZA A BRILLAR, ACTO SEGUIDO COMIENZA LA TRANSFORMACIÓN INSTANTÁNEA]

Cure Techna: "¡Trayendo orden y equilibrio al mundo entero! ¡Cure Techna!"

[COMIENZAN A SALIR DEL SUELO UNOS HOLOGRAMAS DE SLUGGERS ASECHÁNDOLA]

Yuna: Ahora derrótalos

Cure Techna: Sí!

[CURE TECHNA GOLPEA A UN SLUGGER PERO AL MOMENTO DE VENCERLO, OTRO SLUGGER LLEGA Y LA GOLPEA POR LA ESPALDA, CUANDO CURE TECHNA SE PONE DE PIE, TODOS LOS SLUGGERS COMIENZAN A RODEARLA]

[DESPUÉS DE ESE "ENTRENAMIENTO"...]

Yuna: Debemos trabajar más en tu velocidad de ataque y defensa, veo que eres lenta para reaccionar ante el enemigo

[EL SIGUIENTE ENTRENAMIENTO...]

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Drama" - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Prince of the Dawn - Opening Theme]

Yuna: Debes esquivar todas estas piedras, eso ayudará a mejorar tus reflejos, ¿Estás lista?

Cure Techna: Sí, ya estoy lista

Yuna: Ahora

[CURE TECHNA COMIENZA A ESQUIVAR LAS PIEDRAS EN UNA INTENSIDAD BAJA]

Yuna: Comenzaste bien, ahora será un poco más complicado

[INTENSIDAD MEDIA]

Cure Techna: [mientras esquiva las piedras] Debo ser más veloz

[CURE TECHNA INTENSIFICA SU VELOCIDAD Y COMIENZA A BRILLAR DE COLOR AZUL BRILLANTE]

Yuna: ¿Eso que es?

[INTENSIDAD FUERTE]

[CURE TECHNA INCREMENTA MÁS SU VELOCIDAD Y ESO PROVOCA UNA RÁFAGA DE VIENTO QUE MANDA A VOLAR TODAS LAS PIEDRAS]

Yuna: Vaya, ya estás agarrando el ritmo

[EN UNA ESPECIE DE PLATAFORMA DE COMBATE...]

Yuna: Bien... Pelea!

Cure Techna: Ok! [le pega un puño a Yuna pero ésta se protege con sus brazos]

Yuna: ¿Eso es lo único que puedes hacer? [le pega un gancho a la quijada de Cure Techna, la derriba por un momento]

[CURE TECHNA Y YUNA LOGRAN MANTENER EL COMBATE]

Yuna: Perfecto! Ya agarraste el ritmo!

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[EN UNA ESPECIE DE SALÓN DE YOGA...]

Yuna: Tsubasa, si quieres ganar debes estar en paz contigo misma

[YUNA Y TSUBASA HACEN YOGA POR UN LAAAAAARGO PERÍODO DE TIEMPO]

[VARIAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS...]

Yuna: Hemos culminado el entrenamiento, ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte

Tsubasa: Muchas gracias, Maestra Yuna

Yuna: No hay de qué, asegúrate de usar el poder de Pretty Cure para ayudar a las personas, no dejes que algún enemigo oscurezca tu corazón y te corrompa, en otras palabras, sé fuerte

Tsubasa: Entendido, tendré en cuenta estos consejos que me ha dado

[DE REPENTE SE OYE UNA EXPLOSIÓN AL NORTE DEL LUGAR DONDE ESTABAN REUNIDAS YUNA Y TSUBASA]

Yuna: ¿Qué ocurre?

Tsubasa: Es en la ciudad, ¡Maestra, hay que ir a ver que ocurrió!

[YUNA ASIENTE Y JUNTAS VAN HACIA LA CIUDAD]

[VARIOS SLUGGERS ROMPIERON LA BARRERA Y LOGRARON ENTRAR A LA CIUDAD, LA GENTE HUYE ASUSTADA MIENTRAS LOS SLUGGERS DESTRUYEN TODO A SU PASO, HASTA SE COMEN A ALGUNAS PERSONAS QUE SON ATRAPADAS POR ELLOS]

Tsubasa: ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! ¡Pondré en práctica todo lo que me ha enseñado... ¿Eh?

[YUNA COMIENZA A EMANAR UN AURA ROSA Y SALTA HACIA LOS SLUGGERS]

Yuna: "¡DARK STORM!"

[YUNA ATRAE UNA ESPECIE DE TORMENTA QUE LEVANTA A VARIOS SLUGGERS Y LOS DEJA FUERA DE COMBATE]

Yuna: "¡BLACK PUNCH!"

[YUNA GOLPEA CON MUCHA FUERZA A VARIOS SLUGGERS Y LOS DERROTA]

Yuna: Aún faltan

[LOS SLUGGERS SE DIRIGEN A TODA VELOCIDAD A ATACAR A YUNA PERO ÉSTA LOS ATACA CON UNA ENERGÍA BARREDORA LA CUAL ORIGINA AL MOVER SU PIERNA DERECHA EN FORMA DE SEMI-CÍRCULO]

[UN SLUGGER LA INTENTA ATACAR POR DETRÁS PERO YUNA LO GOLPEA EN REPETIDAS OCASIONES, DESPUÉS LO AGARRA DE LA COLA Y LO LANZA CONTRA SUS CAMARADAS LOS CUALES SON VENCIDOS DEBIDO AL IMPACTO]

Yuna: [agotada] Aún faltan más, Tsubasa no debe saber este secreto, Acabaré con todos de una buena vez!

[YUNA SE ELEVA AL CIELO Y LEVANTA SUS MANOS AL CIELO (¿Qué pensaron? ¿Que iba a hacer la genkidama? Se equivocaron xD), UN TRUENO NEGRO CAE EN SUS MANOS Y YUNA LOS CONVIERTE EN PUÑOS CARGADOS DE LOS TRUENOS NEGROS]

Yuna: "¡PRETTY CURE, MARBLE SMASH!"

[YUNA CAE Y GOLPEA EL SUELO CAUSANDO UNA GRAN ONDA DESTRUCTIVA DERROTANDO A "TODOS" LOS SLUGGERS EN LA ZONA]

Yuna: Ya se acabó [se desmaya]

Tsubasa: Maestra! [se va corriendo pero ve que un Slugger va a toda velocidad a comérsela], Maldición, no llegaré a tiempo! "¡PRAESENT MAURIS!"

[TSUBASA SE TRANSFORMA RÁPIDAMENTE EN CURE TECHNA Y LOGRA IGUALAR LA VELOCIDAD DEL SLUGGER]

[EL SLUGGER SE DETIENE Y COMIENZA A DISPARARLE PROYECTILES]

Cure Techna: [pensando] Las piedras... [recuerda el entrenamiento de las piedras]

[CURE TECHNA ESQUIVA TODOS LOS PROYECTILES Y LOGRA ACERCARSE AL SLUGGER]

Cure Techna: [pensando] El combate contra la maestra... [recuerda el entrenamiento del combate]

[CURE TECHNA GOLPEA AL SLUGGER EN TODA LA FRENTE Y LO DERROTA CON ALGUNOS GOLPES MÁS]

Cure Techna: [ve a otro Slugger el cual se dirige también a devorarse a Yuna] Allá hay otro

[DEL BRAZO IZQUIERDO DE CURE TECHNA SOBRESALE UNA ESPECIE DE PISTOLA ENERGÉTICA LLAMADA "PRETECHGUN"]

Cure Techna: Toma esto miserable! [le dispara y el Slugger estalla, acto seguido aparece otro Slugger y Cure Techna lo elimina disparándole también]

[UNA PARTÍCULA DE UN SLUGGER SE IMPREGNA AL CUERPO DE YUNA Y COMIENZA A EXPANDIRSE ABSORBIÉNDOLA POR COMPLETO]

Súper Slugger: SUROGAAAA!

Cure Techna: Siento la presencia de mi maestra en esa criatura, la ha absorbido!

[EL SÚPER SLUGGER COMIENZA A ATACAR A CURE TECHNA QUIEN SE DEFIENDE DE SUS GOLPES]

Cure Techna: Debo buscar su punto débil

[CURE TECHNA GOLPEA AL SLUGGER EN LA NUCA, SE DEBILITA PERO SIGUE ATACANDO A CURE TECHNA]

[UNO DE LOS GOLPES ALCANZA A CURE TECHNA Y LA DERRIBA, EN UN MOVIMIENTO VELOZ EL SÚPER SLUGGER APLASTA A CURE TECHNA, LE DESTRUYE PARTE DEL TRAJE Y LA HACE SANGRAR]

Cure Techna: Rayos! Se ha vuelto más fuerte [comienza a llenarse de ira] ¿Cómo puedo vencerle?

[COMIENZA RECUERDO]

Yuna: ...si quieres ganar debes estar en paz contigo misma...

[TERMINA RECUERDO]

Cure Techna: Cierto, debo estar calmada [cierra sus ojos y todo pasa lentamente]

[CURE TECHNA GOLPEA EN LA CABEZA AL SÚPER SLUGGER, LUEGO VE COMO EL SÚPER SLUGGER SE VIENE LENTAMENTE CUANDO EN REALIDAD VA A TODA VELOCIDAD]

[CURE TECHNA JUNTA SUS PUÑOS HACIA EL FRENTE]

Cure Techna: ¡MEGA-WAVE!

[LAS ONDAS PERTURBAN AL SÚPER SLUGGER Y LO VAN SEPARANDO DE YUNA]

Cure Techna: Esta es mi oportunidad! [agarra el brazo izquierdo de Yuna y la hala hacia atrás liberándola del Slugger]

Yuna: [vuelve en sí] Tsubasa...

Cure Techna: Maestra! Que bueno que ha despertado!

Yuna: ¿Y el Slugger?

Cure Techna: Lo tengo aturdido

Yuna: Ya veo, Tsubasa...

Cure Techna: Entendido

[AMBAS SE PONEN DE PIE Y VAN A LUCHAR JUNTAS CONTRA EL SLUGGER]

[CURE TECHNA LE PROPINA UNA FUERTE GOLPIZA AL SLUGGER Y SE LO PASA A YUNA]

Cure Techna: Es todo suyo Maestra!

Yuna: Recibido! [golpea al Slugger y lo estampa contra el suelo]

[YUNA Y CURE TECHNA SE VAN HACIA EL CIELO MIENTRAS EL SLUGGER SE LEVANTA]

Yuna: Tsubasa, esta es tu prueba final, no me vayas a decepcionar

Cure Techna: Sí! Daré lo mejor de mí

[YUNA COMIENZA A EMANAR UN AURA ROSA MIENTRAS CURE TECHNA TAMBIÉN EMANA UN AURA PERO DE COLOR AZUL CON UNOS TOQUES DE BLANCO]

Yuna: [se prepara para hacer el Marble Smash] ¿Estás lista, Tsubasa?

Cure Techna: [comienza a salir energía azul de sus puños] Estoy lista

[EL SLUGGER COMIENZA A DISPARAR VARIOS PROYECTILES, YUNA Y CURE TECHNA LOS ESQUIVAN Y APROVECHAN UN DESCUIDO DEL SLUGGER PARA ATACAR]

Yuna: ¡AHORA!

Cure Techna y Yuna: ¡MUGEN DUET SMASH!

[LOS 2 GOLPES ELIMINAN AL SLUGGER PRINCIPAL Y A LOS QUE ESTABAN EN LA ZONA CAUSANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN EN LA ZONA]

[CURE TECHNA SE DESTRANSFORMA Y QUEDA COMO TSUBASA]

Yuna: [se acuesta en el suelo] Estoy orgullosa de tí, ya estás lista para ser...

Tsubasa: ¿Uh?

Yuna: [sonríe] La última Pretty Cure!

[COMIENZA ENDING: "Rain" por SID]

Tsubasa: Iré a eliminar el centro de esta amenaza

Yuna: Está bien, se que con eso te volverás más fuerte y aprenderás cosas nuevas

[TSUBASA SE CONVIERTE EN CURE TECHNA, SACA UNA TARJETA GRIS Y LA DEJA EN EL SUELO]

[APARECE UN HOLOGRAMA EN FORMA DE MOTOCICLETA EL CUAL SE VA MATERIALIZANDO]

Cure Techna: [se monta en la "PreBikeTech" y la enciende] Bueno, me voy

Yuna: Sí, espero que vengas de vez en cuando a visitarme

Cure Techna: Lo haré, nos vemos! [se va del lugar en su "PreBikeTech"]

"Cure Techna se embarcó en una aventura para llegar al centro de la amenaza Slugger, su camino no será para nada sencillo"

[DESPUÉS DE HABER SALIDO DE LA CIUDAD, EN UN CAMINO CON ÁRBOLES A LOS LADOS...]

Cure Techna: [pensando] Debo llegar al fondo de esto, solo así podré cumplir mi objetivo, vengar la muerte de mis padres

?: Buena suerte, Techna

[CURE TECHNA FRENA SU MOTOCICLETA ABRUPTAMENTE Y MIRA HACIA ATRÁS PARA VER QUIEN LE HA HABLADO]

Cure Techna: Debió ser mi imaginación pero... Gracias por el apoyo

[CURE TECHNA SE VA NUEVAMENTE EN SU "PREBIKETECH"]

[SE VEN LAS ALMAS DE LAS 47 PRETTY CURES ANTERIORES]

Alma de Cure Black: Techna, se que podrás cambiar el futuro para bien

Alma de Cure Love: Haz que los sueños de las personas sobrevivientes se vuelvan realidad

Alma de Cure Equal: Y da lo mejor de tí

[AL FINAL DEL CAMINO...]

Cure Techna: [pensando] Acabaré con esto de una buena vez

[A LO LEJOS SE VE UNA GRAN MANADA DE SLUGGERS, CURE TECHNA SE BAJA DE SU MOTO Y ÉSTA SE CONVIERTE EN UNA TARJETA GRIS LA CUAL GUARDA EN EL BOLSILLO QUE TIENE EN SU PIERNA DERECHA]

[CURE TECHNA SALTA A UNA ALTURA CONSIDERABLE (unos 9 metros de altura), LOS SLUGGERS ESTÁN JUSTO DELANTE DE ELLA PERO EN EL SUELO, ACTO SEGUIDO, PREPARA SUS PUÑOS PARA ATACAR]

Almas de las 47 Pretty Cures: ¡BUENA SUERTE, TECHNA!

Cure Techna: [sonríe] ¡TOMEN ESTOOOO!

[CURE TECHNA LANZA UN PUÑO A LA PANTALLA Y TODO SE OSCURECE]

[TERMINA ENDING]

"FIN"


End file.
